Feeling Green
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Sasha didn't believe green suited either of them, but when she has doubts about her relationship with Becky, she quickly learns that everyone feels a little green every now and again.


**Author's Note: Wow, it's been quite a while since I've been able to write something! Of course I have to write about my two favorite ladies! Also, I saw Sasha wearing a Lasskicker shirt on Smackdown and my life was made... Anywaaay... enjoy the story!**

* * *

Looking around once more to check if the coast was still clear, Sasha took another tentative step in the direction of her target. This was undoubtedly going to be an extremely awkward conversation, if the past was any indication. Sasha rarely spoke to any of the male superstars - minus the New Day, but who could deny their party prowess? - and Dolph was no different. She honestly couldn't recall having any interaction with the self-proclaimed show-off at all. Yet here she was, in the middle of an empty parking lot, about to engage him in what she was hoping would be a short discussion.

It was no secret to the rest of the lockeroom that Dolph liked to arrive early to any and all venues. Sasha very distinctly remembered Naomi mentioning him wanting "time alone with all of the gorgeous babes." She scoffed at the thought of Dolph having that big of a following; he was no Sasha Banks, after all. At any rate, she was determined to be the first one to this venue, solely to intercept Dolph as he made his way inside. This talk - who was Sasha kidding? This was going to be a scolding - was a long time coming. She was going to teach him the cardinal rule of being in The Boss' presence:

Thou shalt _never_ encroach on The Boss' territory.

Sasha, now more purposefully, strode over to Dolph's side, the latter unloading his luggage from the back of a rental car. When it was clear that Sasha was being (blatantly?) ignored, she decided to make her presence felt by loudly clearing her throat. Still no response. "Uh, hello? Earth to Ziggler."

"Oh, sorry. Were you talking to me? I could pencil you in for around, say, this time next year?"

Sasha groaned. She knew that Dolph was going to be irritating, but she hadn't expected him to be this unbearable. "You're not funny."

Dolph ran a hand through his hair, which already seemed to be drenched. Did he seriously go through the trouble of soaking his hair multiple times before the show even began? "I don't know. I've done some stand-up here and there. If you're a good girl, maybe you can come watch sometime."

Dolph flashed Sasha a cheesy smile, which only served to infuriate her. "Can you just shut up?! I'm trying to have a serious talk with you here!"

"But how can we talk if I shut up?"

Sasha cast her gaze towards the sky, as if pleading with a higher power to give her patience. The last thing she wanted to do was strangle a man in broad daylight, even if he did deserve it for being so obnoxious. "I swear…"

Picking up on Sasha's growing frustration, Dolph decided to cut her a break. "Alright alright, serious talk, got it. What's up?"

Sasha blanked - she didn't exactly plan this far in advance. Then again, it was hard to plan for something that could go a million different ways. She momentarily thought about what the other two members of Team B.A.D. would do in a situation such as this, but then remembered that she was trying _not_ to kill him. "Okay, so..." A long pause, but Dolph made no move to interrupt, which Sasha was secretly thankful for. "You talk to Becky a lot, right?"

Dolph seemed almost taken aback, thrown off by the slightly invasive question, but recovered quickly. "Becky? Yeah, we're pretty good friends."

"Oh really?" Sasha raised an eyebrow at him. This was information that she felt like she should know, but for some reason was unaware of until this very moment. Suspicious. Very suspicious.

"Yeaaah. Why?"

Dolph was becoming a bit curious himself, much to Sasha's dismay. Rather than indulge in his curiosity, she decided to satisfy her own. "So what, are you two, like 'a thing' now?"

For the life of him, Dolph couldn't grasp why Sasha sounded so annoyed. Did he do something wrong? "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"Answer the question!" Sasha's voice rose about two octaves as she yelled. She clamped her hand over her mouth, hoping that it would somehow cancel out her previous outburst.

"No," Dolph continued, mostly in an attempt to calm Sasha down. She was getting worked up about this, and he'd rather not have his head removed from his torso. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I totally would if I knew one-hundred percent that she was into it. She's hilarious, she's gorgeous, she's got curves in all the right places." Sasha wanted to rip that smirk right off of his face as he spoke, but begrudgingly let him go on. "She's amazing in the ring, she's got a killer personality, she's…"

"My girlfriend."

Well, that shut him up, Sasha thought to herself. She didn't mean for that to come out so bluntly, or even at all, but hearing this… this… fool describe Becky in that way made her blood boil. No one was allowed to call Becky 'gorgeous' except for her!

The sound of laughter broke Sasha out of her thoughts, and she instantly began to glare daggers at the man before her. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Dolph began, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "It's just that, man. You and Becky? You two are complete opposites."

Sasha let out a low growl as Dolph slipped into another laughing fit. It sounded as if he was going to choke, which Sasha wouldn't have minded at all right now. "Uh, I didn't get the memo that two people had to be exactly the same to date!"

"Okay, fair enough." Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Dolph's head as he connected the dots. "Oh, I see! You wanted to know if Becky was cheating on you with me. I can't exactly hold it against you for thinking that."

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I want you to stop talking to her, Mr. 'I'll steal the show and your girlfriend.'"

"That's only a catchphrase!"

"Yeah right."

"So what, you don't trust her? Is that it?"

The question came out of nowhere; that was a cheap shot, Sasha thought. Obviously she trusted Becky. It was everyone else that she didn't trust. She voiced this thought to Dolph, who only rolled his eyes in response. "What? You have something to say?" Sasha was not in any mood to play these games.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you how to go about your relationship, but you have to let Becky do her own thing, you know?" Another glare from Sasha, but Dolph kept going. "You can't lock her up and keep her away from everyone, especially in this business. Becky loves to talk and likes having a bunch of friends."

"I know that!" Mainly the first part. Becky was able to talk about nothing in particular for hours, if one let her. Of course, no one ever did let her.

"Then you should know that asking people to stay away from her is a bit silly."

As much as Sasha hated to admit defeat, Dolph did have a point. Becky was the type of person that loved to be around other people. She was so cheery, and exuded this aura of positivity that made everyone around her want to come up and speak to her. That attitude was one of the Irish woman's most appealing traits, and one of the many reasons why Sasha wanted to date her in the first place. That and the fact that Becky was quite possibly the most adorable thing Sasha had ever laid eyes on, but that was another story. "I guess what you're saying MIGHT have a hint of truth to it."

"You're welcome." Dolph gave Sasha another cheesy grin, only this time Sasha was unable to hold back giggling at his antics. "Ah, see. You're not the ice queen people think you are!"

"Ha ha. Funny." Sasha was ready to wrap this up - if she hurried, maybe she could grab something to eat before the show - but there was still something important on her mind. "Hey, could you not tell anyone that Becky and I are dating?" She received a bewildered look from Dolph, telling her that she needed to clarify. "It's not that I'm ashamed! Trust me, I wish I could tell everyone. But the last thing I need is for Gothica or the Bozo Twins to gang up on Becky to try and mess with my head."

Dolph put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "Hmm, you raise a valuable point there."

"So… You promise you'll keep it a secret?"

Sasha despised feeling so vulnerable, but this was for the sake of her relationship. She didn't want anything to happen to Becky, so she needed to keep this between her and Dolph. In fact, not even Naomi or Tamina knew about her relationship, moreso because they weren't too fond of Becky at the moment. After all, it wasn't too long ago that the trio of women attacked Becky and her team on a nightly basis; it was only thanks to some convincing by Sasha that Becky was mostly left to her own devices.

"Yeah, I get it. My lips are sealed."

"You're being surprisingly cool about this."

"Becky's my friend, and you're her girlfriend," Dolph said matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious. "The least I could do is not be a complete jerk to you. Even if your choice in friends is questionable."

"Excuse me? You associate with The Miz. If that isn't questionable, I don't know what is."

As Dolph finished with the last of his bags, he turned to face Sasha one last time. "You know, you're actually weirdly perfect for Becky."

With that, Sasha let Dolph walk off without another word, deciding not to mention how much those parting words meant to her.

* * *

"Is that two Ts or three?"

"Definitely three. It's 'UNITTTY!' not 'UNITTY!'"

"I hate everything about this."

With an ample amount of time to kill before she was scheduled to compete, Sasha decided that meeting up with her teammates would be better than wandering around aimlessly. The women somehow reached the topic of shirt designs, with Sasha and Naomi bouncing ideas off of each other. Tamina, as expected, wanted no part in this, settling for leaning against a wall instead. Though Sasha believed they should all give their input, she wasn't about to tell Tamina what to do; that woman had a menacing air about her. The size difference also didn't help matters very much.

Naomi, however, didn't seem to share Sasha's mindset. The two were family, Sasha learned very early on, so maybe that was the reason Naomi felt less intimidated by Tamina's large stature. "Come on, Tamina. We might have the baddest shirts on the roster! Aren't you a little excited?"

"It's just going to get covered up by my jacket anyway. I don't see the point."

"You could always just-"

"Sasha! Sasha!"

The sound of a familiar voice calling her name made Sasha's heart stop. What was she doing here? They weren't supposed to be seen together, especially not in front of Naomi and Tamina. Who knows what those two would did? Sasha definitely didn't want Becky's face to be rearranged by a superkick.

Sasha was fond of that face.

"Whoa, you better back up before we make you back up!"

"Who do you think you are?"

Not good, not good! Naomi and Tamina were already on the defensive. Sasha had to stop this. "Ladies, ladies!" she stated, causing everyone to turn to her. She took a brief look at Becky, who in turned looked at Sasha. Was it her imagination, or did Becky seem upset? "Let 'The Boss' handle this."

"We need to talk. Now."

"Tch, I suppose we can- Hey!"

The Dublin native grabbed Sasha by the wrist and began to drag her away from her companions, who could only share a confused look as they watched the scene unfold before them.

As Sasha was dragged farther and farther away, she realized it was safe to speak up. "Ow, not so hard, dummy! What's going on?"

Becky chose to remain silent, continuing to lead the writhing girl to the farthest end of the venue. After minutes of mindless walking about, The Boss being forced against her will, the pair finally reached their apparent destination. Becky scanned the area and, when she was certain no one was around, opened the door to the supply closet. She locked the door behind her, but not before unceremoniously pushing Sasha inside.

"A janitor's closet? Really Becks?" Sasha asked incredulously. "What is this, high school? Damn, and me without my pencil case."

Try as she might to lighten the mood, Becky was having none of it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

"How could you do this to me? I… I thought that you loved me!" She looked to be on the verge of tears, her face a mixture of hurt and anger. Sasha had no idea why Becky was so riled up, or why she was suddenly questioning Sasha's love for her. It was almost insulting, but it also stung quite a bit.

"Of course I love you. What are you talking about?"

"Then why were you making out with Dolph?!"

Wait, what?

"Me and Dolph? Where did you hear that from?"

Becky stopped her frantic pacing and wildly threw her arms up in the air, unable to keep still even in the enclosed space. "From Charlotte!"

When did Charlotte suddenly become queen of the gossip? Sasha let out a long sigh - she had gone through so much effort to keep her meeting with Dolph a secret, and now it was coming back to haunt her. Perhaps it would've been better to have been honest with Becky from the start, but she couldn't have foreseen this happening. "We weren't making out."

"But you _were_ with him, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"A HA!"

Sasha wanted to slam her palm into her forehead. The whole reason they were hiding in a closet was to avoid being noticed, but it was going to be difficult to avoid detection if Becky kept loudly exclaiming things. "Would you settle down? Yes, I was with Dolph."

"A HA!"

This time, Sasha did slam her palm into her forehead. "We were talking about you, dork!"

"M-Me?" That answer threw Becky for a loop, her face telling the whole story.

Sasha readied herself to tell Becky everything, despite the embarrassing implications of it all. "Yes, you. I wanted to know if anything was going on between you two." Sasha wanted to crawl under a rock and live there for the next decade, but it was easy to see that Becky still wasn't satisfied with her explanation. There would be time for hiding under rocks later, she figured. "You guys talk to each other a lot, and you know how Dolph is - steal this and that and whatever."

"That's just a catchphrase!"

"ANYWAY! I thought that I could get him to stay away from you. I don't know, maybe I was a little bit jealous. Just a little!"

Becky pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a bit embarrassed herself. "And now I guess it was my turn to be jealous, eh? Dolph's certainly built himself a crazy reputation if he got us both to act like that."

"He's not such a bad guy underneath that spray tan."

"Horrible!"

The two shared a long laugh, before Sasha took Becky's hand into her own. "Let's agree to talk to each other whenever we're feeling jealous. Preferably before we start dragging each other into closets."

"What was that Shakespeare line? 'The green-eyed monster will eat you if you're jealous'?"

Sasha shook her head, making a mental note to force the Irish woman to read a book every once in a while. "You were supposed to kiss me. Besides, green isn't your color."

"Well technically, the Irish flag is made up of three colors, one of which is green."

"Becky. Kiss."

"Got'cha. Kiss."

As Sasha kissed her girlfriend in the middle of a supply closet, amidst what was possibly the weirdest day of her entire life, she couldn't help but feel happy. In a strange way, the two had reaffirmed their strong love for each other, if only by becoming jealous madwomen. As Becky would later say to her, "You wouldn't become a jealous maniac if you didn't love someone, right? Right? Right."

Green definitely didn't suit them, but it was certainly their lucky color.


End file.
